Not Afraid
by Karma22
Summary: Puck realizes that he's not afraid to take a stand against the world that seems to hate him.


**Not Afraid**

_So this is me being melancholy. Tell me what you think. This isn't the whole song, it's "Not Afraid" by Eminem. You can find it on Youtube, and it sets the mood for reading it if you listen along. I don't know the song is just getting to me and I need to write this out. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_I'm not afraid to take a stand__  
__Everybody come take my hand__  
__We'll walk this road together, through the storm__  
__Whatever weather, cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that, you're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

I tried to do right.

I tried to be the fucking knight in shining armor and savior and all that bullshit but it didn't work.

She still gave her away.

I know I'm too young to raise her, but I could have tried. I could have made it work. I would have rehabbed myself to make myself worthy of them. Of Quinn and Beth. But I didn't get the chance.

But now I am not afraid.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand__  
__Everybody come take my hand__  
__We'll walk this road together, through the storm__  
__Whatever weather, cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that, you're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

I am facing my demons. It's time to stop letting my demons control me.

_And I just can't keep living this way__  
__So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage__  
__I'm standing up, Imma face my demons__  
__I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground__  
__I've had enough, now I'm so fed up__  
__Time to put my life back together right now_

My dad. The man is still shaping my life and he hasn't been around since I was eight. Enough.

My mom. I love her. She's my mom and to an extent, part of the problem of why I am the way I am.

My sister. How fucked up is this? I've been the only father figure that she's known, and I haven't done a good job of it. It's gonna get better. It has to.

Beth. I'm sorry that I can't be there for her. I'm not ready and I want her to have a chance. A chance at being normal and not like me. She needs-no deserves better. Better than me.

Quinn. God where do you start with this fuckfest? She was a mistake and my biggest regret. I can't hate her because she helped me make the most important person in the world to me. But I regret her so fucking much.

Finn. God. It kills me that I hurt Finn so much. He's been there for me through so much. My dad leaving, my first kiss, my first everything. He was my first friend and my third biggest regret.

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me__  
__Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you__  
__So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through__  
__And don't even realize what you did, believe me you__  
__I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger__  
__I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of__  
__My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead__  
__No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise__  
__To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father__  
__So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it__  
__You couldn't lift a single shingle on it__  
__Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club__  
__Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up__  
__Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon__  
__But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and_

God the list could be endless. I want to make myself worthy. Not for one person. But for myself. Time to put myself back together. Time to be a man. Time to grow up and take a stand. Be a better person. And then maybe I will be worthy. Worthy of love and respect. It's time to put myself back together and be whole finally.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand__  
__Everybody come take my hand__  
__We'll walk this road together, through the storm__  
__Whatever weather, cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that, you're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

**So I cried writing this. God this is so emotional for me cause it's kinda cathartic for me. This could be a narrative from me. Please tell me what you think. For some reason Eminem's music is really resonating with me right now. Thanks Novi and Sapphire EJ for reading this over! I love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think please! Have a great weekend and week!**


End file.
